On the runway
by hanala
Summary: RATING MAY CHANGE! Slightly AU Ginny Weasley has thinned out and is aiming to be the next top model of the wizarding world, while Draco Malfoy has turned himself into the hottest designer. What happens when you stick these 2 together? Read and review!


**Chapter 1  
**  
**A/N: Please remember that this is my first attempt at a slightly AU Draco/Ginny fic, so please leave reviews so I know what to improve on! And, secondly, this idea just popped into my head, and I have no idea yet where it is going to, so please be kind and patient. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful Harry Potter characters; I only own the plot.  
**  
Ginny Weasley walked into the crowded office full of confidence and determination. Today, she would show that no good Draco Malfoy just how much she could do.  
  
It was the third summer after Ginny's seventh and final year at Hogwarts, and, besides her flaming red hair, nobody would have been able to recognize her. Since her sixth year, things had gotten hectic, nerve wracking, and full of panic. Voldemort was on the rise, and everything was being done to ensure that the students at Hogwarts were safe. Finally, halfway through her seventh year, the War had begun, Harry and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix leading the way. Hogwarts had been closed off, and all the students were sent back to their homes. After a gruesome year, the War ended, Harry Potter being the victorious one, of course. Some say he managed to hit Voldemort in the back of the head with the Avada Kedavra curse he had meant to throw at Bellatrix Lestrange. Others say it was a fierce dual and Harry had won by throwing him off course. Only Harry knew the truth.  
  
Point is, during that time, Ginny Weasley had become somewhat obsessed with her appearance – sure, her fiery red hair and scattered freckles were OK, but she constantly worried about her weight, and the way her curves fit into the clothes she couldn't afford, let alone get into. Before she knew what was happening, she was eating less, (part of it due to the stress concerning the War), and, she was practicing for Quidditch earlier, and later than the rest of the team. Her teammates would often worry about her, and nag her to take a rest, but she would lie, and tell them that she wanted to do everything she could to win the Quidditch Cup again. Her quest for the perfectly skinny body was always inspired by the stick skinny models she saw in her editions of the _Witch Fashionista_ magazine. Oh, how she longed to have a body like theirs!  
  
And so, it began. Her change in her daily routine was spotted immediately by her close friends, and her brother, Ron, who was in his seventh year back then. She shrugged it off, saying she was planning to better Gryffindor's chances at the Quidditch Cup by training. She managed to get away with eating so little too – only because she would complain that she had a stomachache, had no appetite, or the oncoming War had her stressed beyond belief. Ginny Weasley had no idea what she was putting her body through.  
  
By the time she had realized that she was suffering anorexia, it was far too late. Her obsession with losing weight had consumed her entirely, and it was eating her from the inside out – her mindset was fixed. It took her a while, but she managed to start eating more and exercising less. But she had still achieved that skinny body she had always dreamed of, which would help her in achieving her future career – as a model.  
  
And that's how she ended up here – in Draco Malfoy's office. Many thought Draco would turn out to become a Death Eater like his father, or end up working as a highly paid employee of the Ministry, but they never expected him to become one of the hottest designers in the wizarding world. Some thought he went gay, a popular (but hypocritical) stereotype for male designers – but that wasn't a possibility since he was surrounded by female whores who spent their time doing whatever he pleased, and was always seen accompanied by a member of the opposite sex at every show, holding hands and making love eyes at eachother.  
  
Of course, he didn't name his clothing line after his full name. Instead, he named it _Draco_, just from his first name. It was a hit; he was spitting out thousands of stunning new styles every season, earning millions of galleons, fans, buyers, and more publicity than he could have ever gotten by working at the Ministry. Yes, Draco Malfoy loved power, and this, was the ultimate way of getting it without attracting too much negative attention to himself.  
  
Ginny smoothed out her sleek black skirt, and went up to the reception desk. The secretary looked up at her; she was young and heavily made up, with her black curls bouncing around her face with every movement. She had the air of someone extremely snobby, who thought they were so "high and mighty" – kind of like Draco. She also looked very familiar, but Ginny couldn't place her finger on it.  
  
"May I help you, miss?" she asked, intertwining her fingers and setting her chin upon them. Ginny cleared her throat.  
  
"Yes, I'm Ginny Weasley, I'm here about the modeling ad."  
  
The secretary looked very highly amused for a split second, then stood up, and walked out from behind the desk, and paced around Ginny in a circle. Eyeing her fragile size 0, 98 pound figure and her straight posture (she easily towered over the secretary, standing at 5'9), she kept muttering to herself, and saying the occasional, "Hmm..." She finally went back to the reception desk, peaked over at Ginny once more, jotted something down on her paper pad, and said, "Please, make yourself comfortable. I shall call you up when Mr Malfoy is ready to see you."  
  
She sat, and grabbed the latest edition of _Witch Fashionista_ magazine off the table, which featured a smirking Draco Malfoy on the cover, with the headline, "_DRACO _SMASHING SUCCESS AT LATEST EXHIBIT: LEARN WHAT MAKES HIM TICK!" The Draco on the front cover no longer had his platinum blonde hair plastered to his head with numerous amounts of gel, but instead, was artistically styled to look sleek and professional, yet still had that "just-got-out-of-bed" messy look. In other words, he was gorgeous. Ginny had no trouble spotting why so many females would want to be seen with him. Sure, he was always a jerk to her back in their school days, but that didn't stop dirty little thoughts from running through her mind. She was just contemplating these thoughts, when a female voice cut through them.  
  
"Miss Weasley," the secretary said crisply, "Mr Malfoy is ready to see you now."

- - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Draco leaned back in his plush leather office chair, sneering as his secretary, Pansy Parkinson, left him with some very disturbing news. Apparently, there was a certain redheaded "Ginny Weasley" in the front office inquiring about the modeling ad.  
  
"Hah!" Draco scoffed, placing his hands behind his head, "why should she even bother?" Of course, she _could_ have changed in appearance – after all, he wasn't there for her seventh year when the transformation was complete. But, he had to remind himself that she was still a Weasley, and no matter how many transformations they went through, a Weasley was still a Weasley, and that didn't change his opinion on them. _Does she even know who is sitting behind these magnificent oak doors?_ he thought to himself, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. _Probably not._ Just as this last thought ran through his head, there was a soft knocking at the oak doors.  
  
"Come in," he said, almost lazily, and one of the doors swung open slowly, and even his father could not have prepared him for the sight that met his eyes. There, standing tall and proud, in his very office, right in front of him, was that red haired witch that had hit him with the ever-so-terrible bat bogey hex. Besides her flaming red Weasley hair and freckles, she looked completely different – she had lost a whole lot of weight, though her bosom still looked very healthy and plentiful. Draco took a sharp intake of breath as he saw what she was wearing, and what she must have looked like beneath them. Wearing a sleek black skirt, and a green halter- top, carrying a matching black purse, and wearing strappy black heels, her outfit left very little to the imagination. His mind went abuzz for a while, before he regained composure and replaced his look of awe with his meanest smirk.  
  
"So, Weasley, we meet again," he started, now resting his elbows on the desk in front of him, leaning his chin upon his knuckles.  
  
"So we do," she replied coolly, walking towards the desk and sitting in one of the chairs that sat in front of it. Draco was impressed by her daringness.  
  
"What do you want?" he snapped, trying to make this the worst job interview ever.  
  
"I'm here for that modeling ad you put in the Daily Prophet, _Malfoy_." She pronounced his last name like it was the dirtiest profanity she could use. Naturally, it only caused him to smirk wider.  
  
"Well Weasley, I'm afraid I can't give you that job."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because you're a Weasley and I don't employ them."  
  
Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously, and she lowered her voice. "Malfoy, if you know what's good for you, you'll hire me and give me a chance." Draco only kept on smirking.  
  
"Miss Weasley," he said in a suddenly very business-like tone, "I only hire the finest models, and I'm afraid you don't have those qualifications. Please, leave the office now." Fuming, Ginny had to exercise such self- control to keep herself from punching him in the face.  
  
"Fine!" she hissed, her hands now balled up into fists at her side. "But, I'm telling you now, I'm going to be everything you're not. I'm going to give another designer more publicity and business than you'll ever be able to afford. You wait and see – you'll be sorry you were ever such a jackass to me!" With that, she turned on her heels, walked briskly to the oak door, flew it open, and slammed it close behind her. Draco merely chuckled quietly to himself.  
  
"Temper, temper, Weasley."

- - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Draco spewed his coffee out of his mouth with so much projectile that it had landed on the perfectly clean carpet of his office, no doubt staining it permanently. He coughed violently, still choking on his coffee, as he saw what was on the front page of the Daily Prophet. There was a smiling picture of Ginny Weasley, flipping her long, tousled red hair (even though the paper didn't show it) over her shoulder occasionally. The headline above it read: GINNY WEASLEY FIRST REDHEAD TO BE SIGNED ON TO _BONITA_, SEE PAGE 2.  
  
_Bonita _was, if possible, Draco's number one competitor besides Harry Potter. They were constantly fighting for one reason or another, usually on the topic of "No, that style is mine, and mine alone! I created it first!" However, this wasn't the reason why Draco was so shocked and enraged this morning. The fact that Ginny was able to find herself a job the same day she was rejected by him was shocking. The fact that she had landed a job as a model for his biggest rival was enraging. He continued to read the article on page 2, breathing deeply, and wiping the coffee off his expensive shirt.  
  
_ The younger sister of Ronald Weasley (22), Ginny Weasley (21) has become the first redheaded model to be signed onto Bonita's list. The designer was thrilled to have found such a fine model.   
"Of course, none of my other models are redheads, I prefer blondes, but this woman simply blew my mind. She's stunning, and I'm positive her fiery looks will make a great addition to my modeling team," he has said, beaming with pride.   
Ginny Weasley will make her first appearance on the runway at Bonita's Spring/Summer Fashion Show, to be held on the 11th of July, at the enormous, and glamorous, Fashionista Studio.   
For more information, see page 10.  
_  
"July 11th, eh?" he mused to himself. As Pansy walked by the open office door, she saw a look of mischief on Draco's face – the look he only got when he was planning something deliciously evil.


End file.
